I Knew You Were Trouble(some)
by dumbrunette1234
Summary: Dawn is new to Poke academy and is starting her freshman year off with her best friend May and many more. Will her high school year be a success with friendship and a relationship? (rated T for later chapters)
1. Dawn's first day

Dawn, a loud,cheerful,bluenette woke up remembering her first day of school as a freshman at Poke Academy 101. She couldn't wait to see her best friend,May, a rambunctious brunette childhood friend of her's. Dawn just moved to Jubilife since her mom thought it would be a great idea to start high school with her best friend since the age of seven. Dawn feeling full of energy for her first day of high school got up and changed into her clothes and went down stairs. Dawn saw her Mom cooking her breakfast. "Morning Mom!" she said cheerfully. Good morning Dawn, you excited to start high school?" "Of course Mom, especially since May is going to the same school as me again even though it meant leaving Kenny,Barry and Lucas." she gave a slight frown. Johanna noticed and gave Dawn her breakfast. "It was for the best sweetie. I needed the new job out here anyways. Let's stop making the morning gloom and lets be happy for a new start for us." She smiled and Dawn's face lit up. "okay Mom." "That's my girl, now eat up." "Will do." While Dawn was eating she felt her phone vibrate. It was a text meassage from May.

Maymay: heyyyy Dawnie ;D when you get to the school meet me by the auxiliary gym in front of the school... kk? text me back!

Dawn loves texting May, so she replied.

Dawnie: lolz okay maymay I'll be there in 15 minutes :)

Maymay: kk see ya soon ^_^

Dawn put her phone back in her pocket and finished getting ready for school.

~At the school by the auxiliary gym~

Dawn arrived at the school and saw her friend yelling at a boy with green hair. She walked up to them hoping to distract her from yelling at the boy. "MY BEST FRIEND IS COMING HERE SO DON'T TRY ANYTHING FUNNY OR I'LL HAVE TO BREAK YOU! GOT IT?!" "Geez, okay May just chill." he rolled his eyes and spotted the bluenette behind May. May noticed something got his attention o she turned around and saw her bluenetty friend. "DAWNIE! Hi, welcome to Poke academy 101! Since you're here, let's get our schedules at the office." May grabbed Dawn's hand and was pulling her towards the office until Drew stopped them. "Hold it May Maple! you didn't introduce me to the new girl." He said in a flirty tone and winking at Dawn causing her to freak out. May puffed up her cheeks "Hmp, fine but only so she can know someone other than me. Dawn, this is Drew Hayden, Drew meet Dawn Berlitz." Drew gave a huge grin and pulled out a rose out of nowhere and gaev it to Dawn. "A pleasure to meet such a fine looking young lady." "Thank you, and a pleasure to meet you too." She smiled. "Finally a girl who won't yell at me." He pulled Dawn into a simple hug then let go. May grabbed Dawn and getting infront of her so she can block Drew from her. "Well we're going to get our schedule so BYE!" and she pulled Dawn to the office. "Sorry about Drew, he's a bit of a flirt and I've known him since we were five so he's like an another annoying brother I alredy have." "It's okay May now let's see how many classes we have together." "okay" they both showed each other's schedule." We have 2nd,4th, and 5th." May gave a pouty face and so did Dawn. "At least we have three out of six classes together though." May confronted. "I guess you're right, there's always a positive side to everything." She smiled causing May to smile. "Oh and I need to introduce you to my other friends." She grabbed Dawn's hand again puling her to a park like theme lunch area. May pulled Dawn to a table where a tree shaded it. Standing by the table were a raven haired boy, a brunette, and surprisingly Drew too. And the girls were a red head and another brunette like May but her hair was longer and straight down. They saw May coming and they all had their attention on her. "Hey guys I would like you guys to meet Dawn Berlitz" She said showing her off to them. "Dawnie, the raven hair boy is Ash, the brunette is Gary, and of course you know *cough cough* Drew..." she said disgustingly. "I'm amazing May..." he said with his chest out in the air. she giggled and playfully push him. "And those girls are Misty, she's the red head, and then that's Leaf the other brunette." "Nice to meet you" they said unison. Everyone was getting to know Dawn until the 1st period bell rang. "NOOOO! the torture has begun" Ash cried out. "two juniors already tried shocking me with their raichu's." Everyone was laughing and went to class. Gary was in Dawn's first period so they both walked to Arts together. "So you ready for class?" "Yeah I've been dying to do arts since my last school." "That's cool. I love art too, especially poetry." Dawn stopped in her trails. "Is something wrong," Gary asked confused. "No, it's just I also admire it too especially prof. Oak's." She said in a dreamily voice while closing her eyes. Gary gave a light laugh. She opened her eyes now confused. "Well did you know pf. oak is my grandad?" he said then winking at her. "No way! Are you serious?" all shocked. "yep" "that's so cool!" "yeah, yeah I know."

~ In Art class~

Dawn and Gary walked in together and the teacher was just on her computer not paying attention to the students. written on the board read 'Free time this period, don't bother me' Both confused at the teacher's instruction they both sat down in the back and started chatting. Then a mysterious voice appeared. "Well Oak, new girlfriend of yours?" they both turned around facing a muscular tan plum hair boy. "Aha no Paul this is Dawn, she's new to the city." Dawn smiled. "Nice to meet y-" "yeah yeah whatever I'm just going to go back to my seat." He walked away. Dawn was furious about his behavior. Gary noticed and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't let Paul's behavior get to you, that's just his personality." Dawn slightly blushed then nodded. Dawn kept staring at Paul who was also staring at the bluenette.

~Skip to lunch~

So far Gary had every class with Dawn. Dawn loved Gary's funny and sweet personality. Her, Gary, and May just got out of 4th and walked to their lunch table where the whole group was waiting for them to join them. Gary was making Dawn laugh causing Leaf to give Dawn an evil glare. When she saw Leaf give her the glare, she just kept quiet. Ash was picking at everyone's food without shame, May was gossiping with leaf, Misty was yelling at Ash, and Drew was eating silently. "So Dawn how are your classes so far?" asked Drew. "Good. I Just noticed Gary and Paul are in my classes so far and Paul kinda scares me." Ash dropped his food and gave Dawn a weird look. "I hate Paul! he's so rude thinking he's the best. bleh!" and then he went back stuffing his face.

~After school~

Gary and Dawn walked out together again having all the same classes together. Giggling with Paul behind them. "You had to drop the new pokeballs didn't you?" Gary said laughing. Dawn shrugged in embarrassment. "It was an accident, I didn't mean to. hehe" She nervously laughed. Both Dawn and Gary continued to laugh and Paul being his usual center self. "You are troublesome." He commented. Dawn laughed at his comment and decided to tease him. "Then call me troublesome if you can't remember my name then." Her and Gary kept laughing. Gary gave Dawn a devious look and said " You are nothing but trouble troublesome" in Paul's voice. Paul blushed but looked away. they finally arrived at Dawn's house and she hugged both boys good bye but paul didn't hug back. "thanks guys see you tomorrow." and she entered her house. BOth bys walked away and Gary had a confession to make. "You know what Paul?" "what?" "I think I like Dawn." they bothey walked home in silence.

*YAY hopefully u likey :p. Please no hate and I hope you like this story and should I continue it? kk happy halloweenie ;p*


	2. Starting off the Weekend

**A/N: I'm so sorry you guys for barely updating D;. It's just that I've been busy track and practices, bad grades, even school is in the way since my teachers think it's funny to hand out pages of homework and give a test the next day... well anyways I hope my story isn't crappy and I'm not loosing people's interests or views...**

_It was a bright and beautiful day today and Dawn couldn't wait to return to school. She has awesome friends like: May, who is her childhood bff, Misty, always on Ash for everything he does, Drew, well Drew was just a flirt who LOVES to get under May's skin even though it's pretty obvious he likes her, Ash, well whenever you see him, he has some sort of food in his mouth, but is pretty chill, Gary, well.. where should she begin? she loves his goofy personality, always by Dawn's side, and is pretty cute. Paul... he's a mysterious one, pretty hard to figure out for now, and Leaf, not a fan of Dawn so far._

~Dawn's POV~

I closed the door behind me and started walking upstairs to my room until my mom stopped me midway. "Dawn deary how was your first day of school?" Johanna asked. I turned around and smiled facing her. "It was really swell mom the kids are nice and May has an interesting group of friends that already accepted me into their group." "That's nice honey." she beamed. "Yeah, but this one girl name Leaf isn't too fond of me so far..." I didn't like the feeling of someone hating my guts already. Johanna tilted her head. "Why doesn't Leaf like you sweetie?" she asked. I took a breath and exhaled it fast. "To be honest, I really don't know. I was talking to this boy name Gary and we were laughing a lot and, well... she gave me an evil eye." I sat down on the staircase with my elbows on my lap and my hands holding my face. My mom's face lit up. "Oh! which boy was it?" "huh?" I was confused. "Don't play dumb Dawn I saw you with two boys outside the window and you hugged them both, now tell me, which one is Gary?" *awkward* "Oh, um... the spiky brown hair one." I sighed in relieve. She can be so nosy sometimes. She had a huge grin on her face. "He's quite the looker, and what about the mop head boy?" "Paul?" "Yeah, him! he's not that bad of a looker either I mean he has a pretty well-built body structure..." 'Oh mom can you please stop talking about him?' "I mean Gary looks like someone you would go after, but Paul is someone I see you with." I slapped my forehead. "Oh mom." "well dinner is almost ready so go wash up." I smiled. "okay."

~The next day~

My alarm went off at 6:30am. I groaned not wanting to get up until Piplup used bubblebeam on me. "ugh... thanks piplup..." "pip- piplup." I got ready and wore my usual outfit. I did all my morning stuff and headed out the door to get to school.

~Leaf's POV~

Gary and I were walking to school like normally, but today he kind of looked out of it. He looked like he was day dreaming about something... or someone. I kept staring at him until he finally snapped out of it. "Hey Leafy what do you think about Dawn?" I froze when he said _her_ name. Gary noticed and stopped. "Um... Leaf you okay?" I snapped back into reality and answered his question. "Honestly Oak, I think she seems nice, but she seems like she needs to be the center of everything." Gary had a confused look on his face. "What do you mean?" He got a defensive look now so I decided to change the subject. "Hey do you think Ash and Misty been a little too close lately?" "Yeah actually...I know they have a thing for each other." Thankfully Gary gets distracted easily.

~A week later...Dawn's POV~

I survived my first week of high school and it's Friday. Gary invited me and the rest of the gang (except Paul) to a teen club to start off the weekend and to celebrate my first week of surviving Poke Academy 101. When I got home I took a shower and got ready. I wore a neon pink long sleeve, black jeans, black flats, and a black vest. I wore my hair in a high pony tail with a giant neon pink hair tie ribbon. As I finished, my phone vibrated.

Mom: Went out with a friend, won't be back till later. Don't stay out late and be safe. xoxo

Dawn: No need to worry mom :)

Mom: That's when I worry most -_-' well have fun. bye

Dawn: Bye

As Dawn set her phone down she got another message.

Maymay: Dawnie come out we're here ;3

Dawn: kk :)

I went outside and saw everyone waiting for me. The guys wore what they usually wore, but not the girls. May wore: A black long sleeve shirt, a red cardigan, light skinny jeans, red flats, and a red fashion beanie with her usual doggy hair do. Misty wore: A neon yellow long sleeve shirt that revealed her shoulders, light blue skinny jeans, converse, and she put her hair in long mermaid waves. And now Leaf, she wore: A light green shirt with a leafeon logo, a black cardigan shaw, dark skinny jeans, and doc. martens. Her hair was her natural do. "You all looked good." I started. "Well lets go now!" an excited May said. Drew walked besides May, Ash was besides Misty, and Gary was beside me. Me and Gary was laughing like usual, but I could feel Leaf's eyes glaring at me. I decided to stay quiet till we got to the club.

***Sorry for a bad chapter. I'm having writer's block. Hope you liked it :3. If you have ideas or suggestions PM me. thanks :) and please check out my other story Aria's pokemon adventure***


End file.
